1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closure caps and in particular to closure caps having a selectively closable port therein.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one form of known closure cap, the cap is provided with a connecting portion adapted to be connected to an outlet of a container holding flowable material. A distal portion of the cap is provided with a port through which the flowable material may be dispense as desired.
A number of different forms of stopper tabs have been provided heretofore for selectively closing the port of such a closure cap. In one form, the stopper tab is freely pivotally mounted to the closure cap. A retaining tab may be provided for overcenter retention of the stopper tab in a fully open position.
Other forms of stopper tab mountings have been provided heretofore, none of which has proven completely successful in the desirable control of the selective delivery of the flowable material through the closure cap port.